spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
European Prairie (New Pleistocene)
During the New Pleistocene, the European landscape has changed drastically after humans introduced animals like jackals, raccoon dogs and after humans left, large animals retook Europe and many had migrated from Africa due to the land bridge connected between Africa and Europe. Animals The European wild horse, Equus ferus europaeus, descended from Przewalski's horses that migrated to Europe and spread across the prairie. They are similar to their ancestors, but are grayish-brown and thicker fur. They are grazing herbivores that lived in large herds. The Eurasian bison, Bison atlas, descended from introduced plains bison that spread across the prairie. They are one of the largest herbivores and often migrate and have thicker fur to survive during the cold. They closely resemble the long-extinct bison latifrons of the prehistoric times. The Eurasian lion, Panthera leo alpinus, is the descendant of Asiatic lions that spread across Eurasia and bred with African lions that escaped from zoos and others migrated from Africa. They are the apex predators of the prairie, preying on large herbivores, such as deer, horses, aurochs, bison, etc. They resemble their Asiatic ancestors, but with thicker fur to survive the cold. The Bulgarian gray wolf, Canis lupus ligo, descended from Indian wolves that migrated to Bulgaria and interbred with Eurasian wolves and became similar to the Mexican wolf in appearance, but with thicker coats to survive the cold. They are about the size of German Shepherds. They are known to be aggressive and territorial. They have reddish tawny coats with gray markings around the muzzle and body. They are highly social, living in large packs up to 30 or on the rarest case even up to 50 members in a single pack. The European prairie buffalo, Syncerus albus, is the descendant of cape buffaloes that migrated from Africa to Europe. They are also one of the common animals in the prairie, thicker fur than its ancestors to survive the cold. They roam in large herds. The Eurasian wild dog,'' ''Lycaon pictus alces, descended from African wild dogs that escaped from zoos, safari parks and breeding programs, while others had migrated to Europe and spread across Eurasia from Africa. They are known to live in large packs due to prey abudance. They are now covered in thick fur to protect themselves against the cold. They mainly prey on boars, horses, deer, antelopes, etc. The European aurochs, Bos europaeus, descended from domestic cattle that escaped and went wild. They resemble highland cattle, but in grayish red fur with thicker fur. They have large and stronger horns to defend themselves against lions, wolves or other predators. They roam in very large herds. The European wild ass, Equus burro signatus, descended from donkeys that were released to Europe. They are very similar to the African wild ass that sadly went extinct, but with longer fur. They are often found in lowland plains of Europe in large herds. The European prairie camel, Camelus bonasus, descended from camels that escaped from zoos. They resemble a woolly dromedary camel, but are chestnut brown in color. The Northern woolly rhinoceros, Coelodonta antiquitatis northernicus, descended from woolly rhinos that were extinct in the Late Pleistocene, but were cloned in the Mid-Holocene. They live in cold parts of the grasslands in small herds with one or two males, several females and their offspring. Category:Europe Category:Eurasia Category:New Pleistocene Category:Evolution